


Tiny

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Single Parenting, Uncle Derek Hale, Uncle Stiles Stilinski, doting uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek and Stiles cannot wait to meet the new baby in the family.





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This makes 11 updates for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> I'm also not sorry if this gives you feels (sorry).
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Derek and Stiles open the door of the family room waiting for the clock to announce the start of visiting hours. Cora had gone into labour the night before, and in the early afternoon had given birth to a beautiful baby, a werewolf, the first baby Hale in a very long time. Cora never spoke of who his dad was, but clearly he wasn’t worth much by Cora’s exacting standards as she had moved home and decided to raise the baby in Beacon Hills, a place she had always maintained she hated.

At three o’clock, they were on their feet, holding hands tightly as they found their way to Cora’s room, and Derek paused at the door. ‘I can hear his heartbeat. He is so strong, Stiles.’

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud voice from inside the room. ‘Of course he is, Derek, he is a Hale. We are strong and tough, through and through. Now get in here!’

They glanced at each other with a smile as they pushed into the room to see Cora holding her son confidently. ‘Hey Stupid, come hold your nephew so I can go pee. I’ve been afraid to leave him for a moment.’

Derek sat in chair by the bed and Cora lowered the tiny bundle into his arms and whispered the best way to support his head, before she tucked herself into the bathroom. Looking down at the little bundle in his arms, he stuck out hisfinger and placed it in his nephews palm, and the tiny fingers wrapped around his digit tightly and mewled quietly.

Feeling Stiles move to his shoulder, Derek looked up at him with tears in his eyes. ‘He’s so tiny, Stiles. So tiny.’

‘I know Der, and we’re all going to keep him safe and give him a great family. You wait and see when he has cousins to play with.’

Derek smiled, but couldn’t take his eyes off his little nephew, fresh and new to the world. A next generation that almost never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OMG I made myself get so weepy for some reason. The idea of Uncle Derek does all kinds of funny things to me. He would be an awesome uncle!


End file.
